The present disclosure relates to a self-luminous display using organic electroluminescence (EL), inorganic EL, or the like, and an electronic device provided with the display.
In a full-color display, when a white-light emitting element is used, a color image is displayed by producing light of three primary colors of red, green, and blue through the use of a color filter. Also, in a case where light emitting elements of three primary colors of red, green, and blue are used, a color filter may be used to improve color purity. Further, in order to improve contrast, a light-shielding black matrix is provided at the boundaries of the color filter.
In a case where a color filter and a light-shielding black matrix are used together, the black matrix serves as a diffraction grating, and light passing through the adjacent color filter diffracts, causing color mixture. In order to suppress a diffraction phenomenon caused by the black matrix, provision of an optical concentration gradient from an edge to an aperture of the black matrix has been suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-8861).